


makoto naegi is average

by shsl_loser



Series: mediocre character studies i wrote while sleep deprived [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Insecurity, Lowercase, Spoilers, Trans Naegi Makoto, kirigiri and makoto don't actually get together in this it happens in the future but yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: makoto thinks he's average when he gets into hope's peakmakoto thinks he's average as his classmates start to die around himmakoto thinks he's average as he holds kirigiri's hand, a girlfriend worth so much more than him attached to the appendagemakoto thinks he's average as he fights tooth and nail to fight despair with hopeor, maybe the problem isn't makoto's lifestyle, it's his mentality
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: mediocre character studies i wrote while sleep deprived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032942
Kudos: 30





	makoto naegi is average

makoto naegi is average, so painfully and boringly average among these slightly supernatural students, here for great feats or a lifetime of hard work, while all makoto has to show is some crumpled acceptance letter hastily shoved into his back pocket.

who is he to barge in here, a house cat walking into the lion's den, and demand they see him as something more than the ground they walk on, when he couldn't even form his own opinions on subjects without following the crowd?

he knows they know he doesn't belong, he can see it in the way that their eyes linger while looking at him as if he's an animal in the zoo - not quite unforgettable, but interesting enough.

he is the lowest of the low at this social pyramid, and he'd do well to remember it.

makoto knows he's average, knows he's nothing, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

makoto naegi is average as his classmates get picked off one by one around him. too boring to be murdered and too weak to murder, seemingly only useful in class trials.

calling out a simple "no that's wrong!" shouldn't make him feel at the top of the world, but it does. his illusion is shattered when there's one less person to say good morning to the next day.

it makes makoto feel selfish. and maybe he is.

the others seem to have warmed up to him slightly, and he wonders if that would change if they knew about his binder, and why he wore so many layers.

makoto naegi thinks maybe he isn't so average. i mean, he just defeated the ultimate despair, got crowned with the burden of ultimate hope and discovered that there was a literal fucking apocalypse. what's average about that?

but that doesn't stop the biting layers of insecurity that still worm their way through his heart, that doesn't stop the way he views himself as lesser, how his snug little box of 'average' feels a bit too constricting, and he knows he's going to have to venture out to something bigger and better and a whole lot scarier.

but with his six classmates behind him, makoto thinks he can thrive. after all, how are you going to spread hope to others if you don't accept it yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, this is my first fic so please be nice lol
> 
> idk how to write long stuff lol


End file.
